


House and Autism

by ALeeHolmes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Child Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeeHolmes/pseuds/ALeeHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason House cares for his autistic patients</p>
            </blockquote>





	House and Autism

“Go home, you two need sleep” House said to the parents of a 8 year old Autistic child dying for some unknown reason  
“We can't just leave Josh alone, what if he needs us”  
House sighed “I'll stay with him and I'll give you a call if something happens”  
“Thank you doctor” the mother said nodding to her husband, with that the two said goodbye to their son and left without another word.  
House sat down next to the child “shouldn't you be asleep?” He asked  
“No, no, no sleep” Josh said  
“Why not?”  
“st-story, story”Josh said repeatedly till House spoke again  
“You want me to read to you?”  
The boy didn't answer, House stood up and grabbed one of the books that the parents had brought “this one?” House held up the book for Josh to see, the boy nodded. House sat back down beside the child and started reading  
The boy was asleep but House continued to read  
“What are you doing?” Wilson asked surprised when he saw House  
“Reading, what does it look like I'm doing?” House said sarcastically closing the book  
“Were you reading to him? Where are his parents?”  
“I sent them home, they looked like they needed the sleep”  
“Why do you care?” Wilson said confused  
“I don't care” House stood up  
Suddenly the EKG monitor started beeping, House and Wilson rushed over  
“He's not breathing, get a crash cart in here” House yelled “where the hell are the nurses! Crash cart now!”  
A nurse rushed in the same time Cameron, Chase and Foreman did  
“Come on, wake up “ House said gently tapping the boys cheeks “defib?”  
“Charged”  
House grabbed the paddles “clear” he shouted as he placed them to the child's chest  
“Charged” the nurse said again  
“Clear”  
House repeated this multiple times  
“House he's gone” Wilson said trying to stop him  
“No he's not, Caden, come on don't die on me” House shouted “clear”  
“His names not Caden” Cameron said  
“Clear!”  
“House stop” Foreman shouted  
House ignored them, and continued trying to save the boy  
“Who's Caden?” Wilson asked sending a look to Foreman and Chase telling them he's going to grab House  
“Caden” House shouted as the three pulled him away from Josh’s body  
“You had a son” Wilson realize when House stopped fighting “Chase time it, did someone call the parents?”  
“They are on their way” the Nurse replied  
“Time of death 11:35pm” Chase said  
House looked around angrily before storming out. Wilson followed him  
“Dr. House!” Josh’s mother shouted when she saw him “how is he?”  
“I'm sorry” House looked at the parents generally upset  
“We did everything we could but he didn't make it, I'm sorry’ Wilson said  
“How, how did he go?” The father asked wiping the tears  
“Considering everything, he went peacefully in his sleep” Wilson answered sympathetically before turning to House 

After speaking with the parents Wilson followed House back to his office  
“House” Wilson frowned shutting the door behind him  
“You were right” House said not turning to look at Wilson  
“About?”  
“I had a son, Caden”he finally turned “he had severe autism, Caden had just turned 6 when he died. Drowned when his mother was watching him”  
“Why haven't you told me this before?”  
“It never came up”  
“How old were you?”  
“23 when he-“ House stopped, he couldn't finish  
“House” Wilson walked closer to House wrapping an arm around him “it wasn't your fault”  
Wilson pulled him into a hug, House rested his head on the shorter mans shoulders  
“It wasn't your fault” Wilson whispered resting his chin on Houses head as he cried  
After a few minutes House pulled away wiping the tears “we're so gay” he let off a small laugh “I love you”  
Wilson smirked up at House “I love you too”


End file.
